


Some Things Never Change

by cold_flame



Series: Undeniable [30]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Al being third wheel, Bickering, Ed being an ass, F/M, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_flame/pseuds/cold_flame
Relationships: Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell
Series: Undeniable [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792303
Kudos: 6





	Some Things Never Change

"So, do you think you could remind me what the hell happened to you?" Ed asked. Him and Al were each supporting Winry on either side, the crumpled up box next to them with the dirty automail put hastily in it. Winry sighed.

"I told you, I was down at the station picking up my order of automail parts when I tripped and sprained my ankle." she said, her face going hot with embarrassment. Al started snickering.

"Shut up, Al! It's not funny!" she squeaked.

"Actually, it kind of is" Ed sniggered, "Moron. I can't believe you tripped over a rock." he teased. Al saw her glare furiously at his brother before slapping him on the head with something hard and shiny.

"Ow!" Ed roared, "What the fuck, Winry?" he said through gritted teeth.

"You made fun of me!" she said hotly.

"So did Al!" he yelled

"You were closer!"

"That's bullshit! We were the same distance away, stupid!" he snapped, rubbing his head.

"Don't call me stupid!" she yelled, smacking him again. He winced in pain and glared at her scathingly.

"I'm gonna end up making Al decompose that damn wrench!" Al sweat-dropped and sighed. This was going to get worse before it got better.

"Do it, and you'll be sleeping with one eye open!" she said menacingly.

"Geez, what the hell is your problem, woman? I was trying to help you!"

"I didn't ask for your help! I can walk on my own."

Ed smirked maliciously. "Fine." Ed let go of her arm. She lost her balance and fell on her butt. Al shook his head. People were starting to stare at them. They were making a scene.

"Ouch! Ed! What the hell? That really hurt." she said scathingly, her eyes daggers.

"You said you could walk on your own." he shrugged. Al rolled his eyes.

"That doesn't mean you can drop me on my ass!" she complained.

"My hand slipped." he said dryly, returning her glare.

"Brother, Winry!" Al intervened, "Can we just go? People are staring. Ed, help her back up." Al ordered.

"I _was_ helping her, but she decided to be a stubborn little pain in the ass!" Ed retorted, glaring down at Winry again. Winry took off her shoe and threw it. His brother dodged it coolly.

"The only thing little here is you!" she barked.

"I'm three inches taller than you!"

"You're such a jerk! I don't need your help!"

"Well, then got off your ass and carry the boxes yourself!"

"I will!"

"Guys!" Al tried to interrupt. He sighed. "Forget it. It's not worth it," he muttered to himself. He saw the people of Resembool whispering amongst themselves.

"What's this, a lover's quarrel?"

"Should we call the police?"

"Nah, that's just Edward Elric. He's always been a troublemaker."

Al watched as Winry tried to get up by herself. She started putting weight on her sprained ankle, winced, and went back down. After a few painful tries, her eyes started to water from the pain. Al watched as his brother flinched and his eyes filled with guilt, but he made no move to help her. Al finally got fed up with it.

"Brother, this is ridiculous. She can't even get up on her own." Al whispered.

"Well, then she needs to swallow her damn pride and tell me that herself. It might knock her down a few pegs." Al rolled his eyes. That was the pot calling the kettle black. If anyone needed to be knocked down a few pegs, it was his pigheaded brother. He saw Ed look at the girl in pain and sigh defeatedly. He walked over and held his hand to her. Al smiled triumphantly. Her tears had always been his weakness.

"Winry, do you need help?" Ed said begrudgingly. She glowered darkly at him.

"No!" she replied.

"Are you sure?" he cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes?" she said unsurely.

"You're full of shit, aren't you?" he sighed.

"Yeah," she mumbled defeated. She took his hand but instead of lifting her up like Al thought he would, he knelt down in front of her, their hands still intertwined, and stared at her expectantly. She gave a little huff of exasperation. It was like they had some telepathic understanding. She gritted her teeth.

"Fine. For once, Ed, you were right. I can't walk on my ankle. It's too swollen."

"And?" Ed drawled. She rolled her eyes.

"And I'm sorry for hitting you." she said begrudgingly. "Now will you please help me? The pavement is starting to burn my legs." she pleaded. Ed gave a big grin.

"If you insist." he said brightly. He helped her onto her feet and then swept her up into his arms, one arm under the crook of her knees, the other on her back. She blushed at the sudden gesture and tentatively put her arms around his neck.

"You don't have to carry me. I could've just limped home." she said flustered, refusing to look at his face.

"It's faster this way." he shrugged.

"But, I'm heavy!"

He snorted, "Since when? Or did you gain weight?" he asked wryly. Al saw her give his brother a hard stare, her face flushed. Geez, if looks could kill.

"Do you say these things to purposely piss me off?" she asked annoyed.

"I dunno. You tell me," he replied smartly. Al knew that Winry was trying to control her temper and refrain from starting another fight with the insufferable man. She sighed and gave in, resting her head on his shoulder. The girl exhausted herself, as most people do when they try to argue with Ed. Al watched with amusement as Ed's cheeks turned slightly pink, though he had a slight smile on his face.

"Thanks, Ed." he heard her mutter almost inaudibly.

"Sure, whatever." he smirked. "You really are hopeless, aren't you?" he asked light-heartedly. She narrowed her eyes.

"Shut it, science geek."

Those two honestly made his head hurt. Not to mention, it was embarrassing to be seen with them in public. But, he was well aware that each fight they had only strengthened their relationship. It was amusing how they tried to be subtle. They couldn't be more obvious. He was the only one who knew their secret telepathic language and he knew that they would always be like this. They would fight, make a scene, and embarrass themselves, but they would always make up 5 minutes later.

Always.

No matter what all they'd been through, some things would never change.


End file.
